


Blind Date [podfic]

by WaywardAF67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Date, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/pseuds/WaywardAF67
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: 'I was set up for a blind date, but she never showed. Oh well, I’ll go talk to/hang out with that hot guy sitting alone at his table (not realizing that said guy was actually the blind date in question).'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521211) by [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily). 



> This is my first podfic. I want to give a HUGE thank you to Destieldrabblesdaily for letting me podfic their amazing story. Please leave comments with suggestions. I know my Dean and Cas voices are not different than my own voice. I thought it would be better to just keep my voice instead of doing an awful Cas and ruining the story. Thank you for listening. I hope to do several more of these.

Thank you [destieldrabblesdaily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily) for letting me record your work. I hope you enjoy. 

 

 

Download the [MP3 HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t99aebo9m4vj12a/Blind_date.mp3)

Download the [original text here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7521211)


End file.
